Something Stupid
by Hestiaa
Summary: A veces en la vida, hacer algo inteligente requiere decir algo estúpido. Como "Te amo", por ejemplo.


**I**

_I know I stand in line  
>Until you think you have the time<em>

_To spend and evening with me_

_And if we go someplace to dance _

_I know that there's a chance_

_You won't be leaving with me. _

Él no lo entiende, realmente. Ella es hermosa, inteligente, sensible. A veces, cuando se lo propone, puede hasta ser graciosa. ¿Es él el único que puede verlo, valorarlo? ¿No hay ningún hombre que esté a la altura? (Y por hombre se refiere precisamente a eso, y no a un niño cualquiera que cree que puede ponerle frenos, programarle la vida, enjaularla). Hermione es leal, es honesta, es… es brillante.

- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme?- pregunta ella, con una media sonrisa, desde el otro lado del escritorio. Harry también sonríe.

- No hay mucho más para hacer, ¿no?- responde él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta la pequeña ventana artificial que adorna su oficina. El tenue sol de la tarde otoñal ilumina aquello que, él sabe, es un claro del Bosque de Dean (seguramente, ella lo eligió). Él trata de no pensar demasiado en esos días. Es muy difícil, es duro. Y, de nuevo, Hermione… en esos bosques, Hermione y él eran uno sólo. Funcionaban como uno solo. Aún lo hacen, de hecho. Aún trabajan en sincronía. Aún se despiertan, todas las mañanas, y no sonríen hasta que no corroboran que el otro está en la casa. Aún sufren, a veces, por la pérdida de Ron. A Harry le parecen tan similares ambas situaciones que, a veces, le cuesta darse cuenta de que han pasado cinco años. Y sin embargo el ciclo se vuelve a cumplir. En el momento en que Hermione decidió mudarse al Número doce de Grimmaund Place, Harry supo que estaba firmando el acta de defunción de su relación con Ron. Él la hizo elegir. Ella lo eligió a Harry. Ron desapareció. Harry trata de no pensar mucho en eso tampoco. En el hecho de que Hermione, reiteradas veces, lo ha elegido a él por sobre Ron. Supone que eso no significa nada, que es sólo lealtad. De nuevo, intenta no pensar en ello.

- Listo. Podemos irnos.- exclama ella, cerrando el memorando que había estado escribiendo y acomodando el escritorio con un golpe de su varita.- ¿Adónde quieres ir? ¿Las Tres Escobas?

- En realidad tenía… algo más en mente.- responde él, ayudándola a colocarse el ligero abrigo. Hermione frunce el ceño de forma inquisitoria, pero una sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios, como si no pudiera negarse a una pequeña aventura.

- ¿Crees que debo cambiarme o…?-

- Sí, mejor volvamos a casa.- asiente él. Eso le gusta. Poder tener una casa (sobretodo cuando Hermione está en ella). Salen de la oficina charlando acerca de los acontecimientos del día (un par de redadas en el norte de Londres para Harry, y dos reuniones con la legión de duendes para Hermione), de las posibilidades de que llueva, de los planes para el fin de semana… de todo. La gente aún no se acostumbra a verlos. Al menos unas diez veces por día, alguien reprime un gritito de asombro al ver a Harry Potter o a Hermione Granger en la cafetería, en el baño, en los pasillos del Ministerio. Se han acostumbrado bastante. Harry sabe que no puede hacer nada para detenerlos, no importa cuanto lo intente. En cuanto llegan a Grimmaund Place, cada uno se apura hasta su habitación para cambiarse, con un cierto aire de entusiasmo rodeándolos. Harry quiere que esta noche sea especial, no sabría decir por qué, así que pone real esmero en acicalarse y vestirse bien (no tan inconcientemente se pone aquella camisa ligeramente celeste que Hermione ha dicho preferir, en reiteradas ocasiones). Se sienta en el cómodo sillón de la cocina a esperarla, tratando (sin resultado alguno) de dominar sus negros cabellos.

- Ok, vámonos.- ordena ella, asomándose por la pequeña puerta para buscar de nuevo su abrigo. Él siente como el aire abandona sus pulmones en cuanto la ve: lleva el cabello suelto, con sus prolijas hondas adornándole la espalda, y un vestido de colores con un estampado floral que le cubre hasta por encima de las rodillas.

- Eres hermosa.- se le escapa. Ella hace caso omiso, como si no hubiera oído el atropellado cumplido que su mejor amigo acaba de hacerle, pero el leve sonrosado de sus mejillas le dice a Harry que el mensaje fue recibido. Caminan en silencio, tomados de las manos, disfrutando de la clara noche otoñal.

- Buenas noches. Reserva para dos. Potter.- le dice Harry al mesero en cuanto llegan a un pequeño pero elegante restaurante. Siguen al hombre hasta una de las acogedoras mesas, adornada con un par de velas y un centro de flores.

- Harry, esto es hermoso. ¿Porqué te has molestado tanto?- murmura ella, entusiasmada, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bueno… quería cambiar de ambiente. Escaparle un poco a las miradas. Además hacía mucho que no salíamos.- explica él, mirando la carta y eligiendo algo para ambos.

- Nunca salimos.- lo corrige ella, en un susurro. Él sonríe. Si las cosas salen bien, tal vez él y Hermione comenzarán a salir más seguido.

-oo-

- ¿Realmente te creyó que ese Galeon era una moneda americana?- inquiere ella, conteniendo una carcajada, mientras ambos ingresan de nuevo en la oscura mansión.

- Sí. Olvidé separar el dinero muggle del mágico, así que cuando fui a pagarle a la caja tuve que sacar todas las monedas para llegar a los billetes muggles.- explica él. Suben lado a lado las escaleras, pasando el primer piso en donde han armado la biblioteca y el estudio, y llegando hasta el descanso que lleva a los dormitorios.

- La pasé muy bien, Harry. No estoy acostumbrada a verte en ese rol.- dice ella, devolviéndole la chaqueta que él cordialmente le prestó para protegerla del frío.- Yo no suelo ser la chica a la que llevan a citas… a comer a un lindo restaurante, a la que le dicen que es hermosa. Es lindo cambiar de vez en cuando.- agrega, bajando la cabeza y con una sonrisa, pero sin poder ocultar el tono triste de su voz. Harry siente como si le hubieran arrancado un brazo. Se acerca más a ella, quitándole uno de los mechones de cabello que le ocultan la mirada, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Tu te mereces esto y mucho más.- le murmura, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella le devuelve el gesto, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa.

- Gracias Harry. Buenas noches.- se despide, besándolo en la mejilla, deteniéndose un poco más de lo normal. Él cierra los ojos, cediendo ante el contacto.

- ¿Hermione?- la llama, antes de que ella pueda siquiera abrir la puerta de su habitación. Ella se gira para mirarlo.- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Fue esto… fue esto una cita?- pregunta él, tratando de suprimir el dejo de esperanza en su voz. Ella parece meditarlo por un segundo.

- ¿Tu que crees?- le pregunta, con una sonrisa. Harry también sonríe.

- Creo que, si fue una cita, estuvo increíble. La mejor que he tenido- responde él, enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella asiente.

- Yo creo que tendremos que tener una segunda cita entonces. Ya sabes, para sacarnos la duda.- le dice, en tono cómplice, antes de saludarlo con la mano y desaparecer detrás de la pesada puerta de madera. Harry intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, contener el grito de triunfo que lucha por escaparse de sus labios. Lo que no puede evitar contener, sin embargo, es la enorme sonrisa que se le forma en el rostro, y que aún porta a la mañana siguiente.

**II**

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_And have a drink or two_

_And then I'm going to spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid like _

_I love you._

- ¡Tío Harry! ¡Está aquí!- grita la entusiasmada vocecita de Teddy, mientras el niño entra en el pequeño invernadero que su abuela tiene en el jardín de su casa.- Hermione, te hemos estado buscando.- la reprende, con los brazos en jarra, y Hermione siente un escalofrío al ver cuánto se parece Teddy a Tonks, sobretodo cuando se enoja y su cabello se vuelve de un tono rosa furioso. Ella sonríe, intentando ocultar las lágrimas, y le extiende los brazos, invitándolo a sentarse en su falda.

- ¿Disfrutaste de tu cumpleaños, pequeño?- le pregunta, mientras Teddy busca algo en sus bolsillos.

- Sí. Cumplir seis años no está nada mal. Me falta menos para ir a Hogwarts.- responde él, entregándole un arrugado pañuelo con un elefante bordado en una esquina.

- Gracias.- murmura Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas. Teddy acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

- No me gusta que estés triste.- dice, apenado. Hermione sonríe, devolviéndole el pañuelo y acariciándole los ahora celestes cabellos.

- Ya no lo estoy. No puedo estar triste cuando tu estás conmigo.- contesta. Teddy la mira entonces, claramente satisfecho de si mismo, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- inquiere Harry, entrando en el invernadero con un vaso de vino en cada mano.

- Oh, nada del otro mundo. Hermione estaba algo triste. Pero ya me encargué de eso.- dice el niño, poniéndose de pie y dejándolos solos. Harry reprime una carcajada al oír el tono serio de su voz.

- No puedo creer que tenga seis años.- le dice a Hermione, entregándole uno de los vasos y sentándose a su lado.- Parece que fuera ayer cuando…- no puede continuar. Ni siquiera se apena por eso: sabe que Hermione está pesando en lo mismo que él, en que a ella aún le duele aquella herida tanto como a él mismo.

- Lo sé. Y es un niño tan dulce, y tan atento y listo.

- ¿Debo ponerme celoso o…?- inquiere él, en tono de broma. Hermione sonríe, e intenta ocultar el creciente sonrosado que aparece de a poco en sus mejillas. Han estado así por un tiempo. Harry siente que, poco a poco, van avanzando hacia algo nuevo e indefinido, casi impensado. Él hace un cumplido, ella sonríe. Ella hace un cumplido, él sonríe. Él la toma de la mano, ella entrelaza sus dedos. Ella se sienta a su lado en el sillón, el coloca su cabeza en su falda. No hablan de eso, sin embargo. No lo debaten. No se molestan en ponerlo en palabras. Harry tiene el presentimiento de que ambos temen asustar al otro, acobardarlo, retroceder aquellas casillas que han avanzado.

- No quise ponerme así, es solo que… no los había visto desde ese día, ¿sabes?- murmura ella, bebiéndose el vino que él le trajo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener la angustia de su voz. Harry se mueve un poco, incómodo.

- No sabía que ellos estarían aquí. Si lo hubiera sabido…

- Habríamos venido igual, porque es el cumpleaños de Teddy y él se merece tener a toda su familia.- finaliza ella, dándole a entender que su enojo no es para con él. Harry vuelve a guardar silencio, recostándose un poco en el sillón de jardín y mirando hacia el estrellado cielo.- Yo sólo… quisiera que las cosas fueran más fáciles, ¿sabes? Que él pudiera entender, como yo entendí, que no somos compatibles, que nuestra vida como pareja estaba condenada a ser una pesadilla. Que estábamos juntos sólo porque todo el mundo creía que debíamos estarlo y eso… eso no funciona. La vida no debería funcionar así. La mía al menos no. Durante tanto tiempo vivimos condicionados por lo que otros esperaban de nosotros, de mi, que ahora yo sólo quiero…- es ella entonces la que no puede continuar la frase, y Harry siente que hay algo distinto en aquél momento, que tal vez… tal vez no están hablando sólo de Ron.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- murmura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione se incorpora, alejándose de él.

- No sé realmente que es lo que quiero pero… no es esa vida, eso es seguro.- responde ella, deteniéndose a mirar las rosas que Andrómeda está cultivando en el pequeño invernadero. Harry también se incorpora, acercándose hasta ella y dejando la vacía copa sobre el sillón. Le acaricia suavemente el cabello, desde la coronilla hasta las puntas, sonriendo al sentir como ella se relaja ante ese simple contacto. Hermione se gira para poder mirarlo a los ojos, dejando también su copa. Se acerca un poco más a él, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa (un hábito que ha adquirido recientemente y que a Harry no le molesta en lo más mínimo), acariciándole una de las mejillas. Él contiene la respiración, temiendo que las palabras que no puede decir se le escapen en un respiro.

- ¿Las cosas… están cambiando, no?- susurra ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No hay duda en sus palabras. No hay siquiera temor. Hay solo un dejo de esperanza que Harry encuentra tierno, encantador… atractivo.

- Sí.- responde, acercándose aún más a ella. Están tan cerca que puede sentir la respiración cálida de Hermione acariciando la comisura de sus propios labios. No puede contenerse. No puede contener aquel cosquilleo que se extiende desde las yemas de sus dedos (que acarician suavemente la tela del vestido de ella) hasta la punta de sus pies. Ella es tan hermosa, tan brillante, tan dulce. Tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y Harry encuentra eso tan… familiar. Tan conocido. Necesita borrar esa tristeza de una vez por todas. Acorta la distancia entonces, sin darle tiempo de reacción a ella, y presiona dulcemente sus labios contra los de Hermione. Ella se sorprende, conteniendo la respiración con un sonido cortante, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Él se separa entonces, aún antes de poder realmente besarla, sentirla.

- Ha… ¿Harry.. Que…?- murmura ella, con la voz entrecortada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie.

- Lo siento, yo no… quería esperar, pero te ves tan hermosa y no…- no puede terminar la frase, porque entonces los labios de Hermione envuelven los suyos, ahora sí relajándose, entregándose al beso. Ella lo abraza por los hombros, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, y él obedece, abrazándola por la cintura y presionándola contra él. Ella sonríe y él sonríe, maravillándose ante la simpleza de todo eso, preguntándose a si mismo porqué no lo han hecho antes, porque ha esperado tanto tiempo para hacer algo tan increíble como eso.

- Estábamos más ocupados en otras cosas.- responde ella, entre besos. Harry sonríe al darse cuenta de que ha estado hablando en voz alta.

- Bien, ahora podemos ocuparnos de esto.- murmura él, tratando de conducirla hasta el sillón. Hermione, sin embargo, no se mueve.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- susurra, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y Harry siente como si alguien acabara de tirarle un cubo de agua helada.

- Creo que eso es bastante obvio.- responde, con una media sonrisa, volviendo a acercarse hasta ella.

- Esto no está bien, Harry…

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque los dos estamos… estamos confundidos.

- ¡Nunca me he sentido más seguro en mi vida!

- Porque tu eres… tu eres Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, nosotros no…

- No, no lo digas. Por favor no lo digas. Escúchame Hermione.- implora él, tomándola de los codos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- Durante años… tu y yo hemos sido uno solo. En las buenas y en las malas. Y eso… eso debe significar algo, Hermione. Yo estaba dispuesto a morir por ti y tu estabas dispuesta a morir por mi. Tu has sido… la única constante en mi vida. Los demás van y vienen, pero tu siempre has estado ahí para mi. Y yo quiero ser eso para ti también. Quiero que me dejes serlo, que me dejes estar contigo, que me dejes cuidarte y protegerte y…

- Harry…-

- Déjame terminar.- dice, intentando ordenarse mentalmente.- Yo… te amo. No como a una hermana, no como a una amiga. Te amo tanto como puedo amarte, y… más aún.- finaliza, intentando descifrar el tono de la mirada de ella. Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, mirándose el uno al otro, dejando que las palabras resuenen en sus cortezas cerebrales.

- Por quince años…- comienza ella, después de lo que a Harry le parece una eternidad.- Por quince años intenté hacerme a la idea de que tu y yo no éramos… de que éramos amigos, hermanos, de que así se debía sentir. Construí un muro alrededor de la idea de que aquello que sentía por ti era amor. No valía la pena. Mi lugar en tu vida no era ese. Tu tenías… tu tenías a otras que llenaban ese lugar. Yo estaba para otra cosa. Teníamos cosas más importantes.- le dice, conteniendo el llanto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- Yo debía cerciorarme de que tu salieras vivo. Eso era suficiente para mi…

- Y no podría haberlo hecho sin ti, Hermione. No podría hacerlo sin ti.

- El punto es, Harry, que tu eres… eres lo mejor que tengo. No eres solo mi mejor amigo. Eres mi compañero, mi aliado, mi sostén… eres mi mejor mitad. Y yo… no puedo arriesgar eso. Hay demasiado en juego.- finaliza, mientras niega con la cabeza, como si también estuviera intentando convencerse a sí misma. Harry suspira, abatido.

- Hermione, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Somos tu y yo, somos…

- Somos tu y yo. Exactamente.- finaliza ella, dando por terminada la charla. Él la suelta entonces, dando un paso hacia atrás. Se gira para mirarlo antes de atravesar la puerta, y por un segundo Harry cree que se ha arrepentido, que volverá corriendo hasta sus brazos, a entremezclarse con él. Sin embargo, la expresión decidida de su rostro vuelve al instante, tan rápido como se había ido.

- Saluda a Teddy de mi parte, ¿quieres?- le dice, con una media sonrisa y las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos marrones, antes de desaparecer con un ruido sordo. Harry se tumba en el sillón, con el sabor del vino y la tristeza aún quemándole en la garganta. Una parte de él, la parte ingenua e inexperta, se consuela a sí misma pensando en que podrán arreglar todo en cuanto él vuelva al Numero 12 y la encuentre leyendo en la cocina. Otra parte de él, aquella que conoce a Hermione como a la palma de su mano, sabe con certeza (y con amargura) que no volverá a verla por mucho tiempo.

**III**__

_I can see it in your eyes _

_You still despise the same old lines_

_You heard the night before._

_And though it's just a line to you_

_For me it's true and never seemed so right before._

Sabe que está soñando, tiene eso en mente. Sin embargo, le parece prudente quedarse allí por unos momentos más, bajo el imaginario candor del sol otoñal, con el eco del mar de fondo. Ella sonríe estruendosamente, tan fuerte como las olas que golpean la playa, y a él no le hace falta abrir los ojos para reconocerla. Ese sonido, el inconfundible perfume de su piel debajo del sol, su mano acariciándole dulcemente la frente… todo grita Hermione.

- No te vayas. Por favor, Hermione… no te vayas.- ruega él, sin abrir los ojos, pidiéndole que se quede, que comparta con él aquella idílica tarde.

- ¿Porqué abría de irme si acabo de llegar?- inquiere ella, con voz cansada. La escena se quiebra, se diluye, y Harry abre finalmente los ojos para encontrarse con el pálido interior de la habitación del hospital. Los brillantes ojos marrones que no ha visto en semanas lo miran con intriga, con recelo y con un dejo de algo parecido a apego, cariño… amor (Harry intenta no pensar demasiado en eso, como suele hacer en la mayoría de los casos). Está sentada a su lado, en la incómoda silla del hospital, y aún no se ha quitado el abrigo.

- Veo que te encontraron.- dice él, con una sonrisa, incorporándose en la cama, sentándose contra la pared.

- ¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió?- pregunta ella, acomodando sus cosas y cruzándose de piernas. A Harry no se le escapa que está haciendo lo imposible por no mirarlo, por no darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que él está allí, en una cama de hospital, con la mitad de su cuerpo vendado.

- Bueno… tuve un accidente.

- Eso puedo verlo pero… ¿cómo sucedió?

- Yo estaba… había regresado del trabajo, y no había nada para cenar así que pensé en caminar un par de calles hasta ese pequeño restaurante al que fuimos un par de veces…- la mira por un segundo cuando hace mención a sus pasadas citas, tratando de captar alguna posible reacción. Ella solo frunce un poco los labios, aún sin mirarlo, así que él continúa.- No recuerdo mucho, en realidad… en un momento estaba cruzando la calle y al siguiente estaba en el suelo. En teoría, me arrolló un motociclista, pero no podría afirmártelo.- bromea él, probando un poco de la insulsa gelatina que la enfermera le dejó en la mesa de luz.

- Te arrolló un motociclista. ¿Porqué a Voldemort no se le ocurrió esa?- responde ella, con una media sonrisa. Él también sonríe. No puede evitarlo. Ella está allí, a pesar de todo. Ella, que ha admitido que lo ama. Ella, que nunca se fue. Ella, que eligió el Bosque de Dean como el paisaje para su ventana, y que le acomoda el cuello de la camisa, y compra sólo los dulces de menta, porque son los únicos que él come. Ella está allí, acudió corriendo a su encuentro en cuanto supo que algo estaba mal, tan leal como el primer día.

- Mira, Hermione, sé que no debería haberte molestado porque tu y yo no estamos… no hemos estado hablando mucho en las últimas semanas…

- Nada, diría yo.- lo corrige ella, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz que le da a entender a Harry que aquello le molesta tanto como a él (de nuevo, intenta pasarlo por alto).

- Sin embargo…- continúa él, como si nada.- Sin embargo, tu eras la única a la que los muggles podían contactar y yo…

- Harry, en serio. Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo estaba preocupada por ti, de hecho.- responde Hermione, mirándose las palmas de las manos con detenimiento. Harry siente que esas simples palabras son más efectivas que la enormidad de medicamentos que le han dado en las últimas horas.

- ¿En serio?- pregunta, en un susurro. Hermione se sonroja y toma una de las galletas de la bandeja de Harry.

- Sí, claro que sí. Yo siempre me preocupo por ti.- responde ella, de forma casi automática, intentando aligerar la situación. Él se queda en silencio, entendiendo que eso es todo lo que va a conseguir de ella. Sin embargo, Hermione lo sorprende, y continúa hablando con soltura, casi con ligereza.- Neville vino a verme a la oficina hace un par de días y… bueno, estuvimos hablando. Me dijo que había estado contigo y que te había visto muy mal… que tal vez estabas teniendo pesadillas de nuevo, o algo así.

- Sí, he tenido… no han sido buenos días.- se lamenta él, con una media sonrisa y un tono amargo en la voz. Sólo entonces, Hermione lo mira. Él sabe que no debe darle más explicaciones, que ella entiende. Que las pesadillas lo han abandonado hace tiempo, y que los problemas en el trabajo no son realmente un problema. Harry se pregunta si el cansancio en los ojos de ella será producto también de su silencio, de ese tiempo que han pasado separados. Intenta no pensar mucho en eso, como en todo. Se miran por lo que parece una eternidad, hablando sin intercambiar palabras. La ha extrañando tanto que teme hablarle, tocarla, y que ella desaparezca de vuelta, como aquella noche en el invernadero. Él no se da cuenta de que ha empezado a llorar hasta que ella estira su brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas.

- ¡Ah, Señor Potter, me alegro de ver que se ha despertado!- dice el médico, irrumpiendo en la habitación y abriendo las cortinas de las ventana, dejando que el nuboso día londinense se cuele en la misma. Hermione lo suelta al instante, sentándose rígida en su silla y limpiándose sus propias lágrimas disimuladamente. El médico revisa un par de papeles y se dirige hasta Harry, mirándole los vendajes.- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Mejor.- responde él, tomando una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas. Ella no opone resistencia.

- Bien, si esto sigue así, podremos mandarlo a casa mañana por la mañana. ¿Cree que su prometida podrá hacerse cargo?

- Oh, descuide doctor, he pasado peores.- responde Hermione, con una risita. El médico vuelve a chequear los papeles y le deja a Harry otra dosis de medicinas antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Prometida?- inquiere Harry en cuanto se quedan solos, tomándose todas las píldoras en un solo trago.

- Debía ser familiar para poder quedarme. No tuve más opción que mentir.- explica ella, acercando un poco más la silla a la cama y quitándose las zapatillas. Harry sonríe.

- ¿Y no podías haber dicho que eras mi hermana?- le pregunta, en tono de broma, volviendo a recostarse, sin soltar aún la mano de Hermione que sostiene en la suya.

- No me hagas arrepentirme.- murmura ella, conteniendo una sonrisa, y encendiendo la televisión. Harry suspira, cerrando los ojos, cediendo ante el efecto de los medicamentos.

- Yo me arrepiento de muchas cosas.- dice. No sabe exactamente de lo que está hablando, pero sabe que tiene que decirlo.

- ¿Cómo de qué?- pregunta ella, por sobre las falsas risas de la comedia que está mirando.

- De haber estado con Ginny. De no haberte invitado al Baile de Navidad. De haberte dicho que te amaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no… no me amas?

- Sí, claro que si. Tanto que me duele. Me duele más que las dos costillas quebradas y la pierna salida de lugar.

- Entonces… no te arrepientas.- le dice, con la voz más dulce que él le ha oído jamás. Harry hace un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, para mirarla. Ella está sonriendo, realmente sonriendo, con esa sonrisa enorme y brillante y… hermosa que tiene. Él le besa la mano que sostiene, una, dos, tres… miles de veces.

- Hermione…

- Shhh… no lo digas ahora.- lo reprende ella, colocándole el dedo índice en los labios. Harry la entiende. Sabe que ella no está preparada para eso aún.- Tu duerme. Sólo… relájate.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?- pregunta él, con dificultad, mientras se acomoda en la cama y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Aún cuando no la ve, en cuanto la oye contestar sabe que está sonriendo sólo por el tono de su voz.

- ¿Adónde más podría estar?

**IV**

_I practice every day _

_to find the clever lines to say_

_To make the meaning come true._

_But then I think I'll wait _

_until the evening gets late_

_And I'm alone with you._

El penetrante olor a quemado le inunda los pulmones en cuanto ingresa en el Número 12.

- ¿Hermione?- pregunta, preocupado, corriendo hasta la cocina. Una pesada nube de humo lo recibe.- ¿Hermione… que ocurrió?- inquiere, abriéndose paso a tientas hasta el lugar del cual parece provenir el humo.

- Yo… yo quise hacer una tarta de melaza pero… se quemó, y casi prendo fuego la cocina entera y no…- la voz se le quiebra, tal vez por la vergüenza, por la pena, por su orgullo roto o por el simple hecho de que ha estado inhalando humo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Harry abre las ventanas con un movimiento de varita, y se ayuda con la misma para crear una ráfaga de aire que expulse todo el humo hacia afuera.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que tu estás bien.- murmura él, palmeándole la espalda. Ella se limpia el rostro con un viejo trapo y se deja caer en una de las sillas. Harry le echa un vistazo a la cocina e intenta no sonreír al ver el pequeño carbón negro que debía de ser una tarta de melaza. Se sienta en la silla de al lado y toma el trapo de las manos de ella, limpiándole él las mejillas.

- ¿Porqué estabas tan interesada en cocinar? Kreacher puede hacerlo.- le dice él, intentando no pensar en cuán cerca están el uno del otro. Hermione se encoje de hombros.

- No lo sé, creo que… que he estado tratando de devolverte algo. Tu me recibes aquí y no me dejas pagarte una renta y… eres tan bueno conmigo y tan atento y no… no sé como devolvértelo.- confiesa. Harry sonríe entonces, enternecido. Así ha sido en las últimas semanas, de hecho, pero no es hasta ahora que Harry lo entiende. Que entiende porqué ella le ha estado dejando pequeños regalos en su mesa de luz, o porqué le prepara el desayuno todas las mañanas.

- No tienes que hacer nada, Hermione. Con que te quedes conmigo… con eso basta.- responde él, en un susurro. Ella asiente, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Se pone de pie de inmediato, como si alguien hubiera puesto un resorte en su silla, y Harry entiende que han llegado a su límite. Él odia el límite, pero lo respeta. Él sabe que han empezado desde cero, que las cosas van a su ritmo, que debe respetar el ritmo que ella propone. Él se queda allí, mirándola, mientras ella limpia el desastre de la cocina. Intenta no pensar en eso, en nada, en todo. Intenta no pensar en los pequeños mensajes que ella le envía todas las mañanas mientras cada uno trabaja en su respectiva oficina, mensajes que siempre termina con un pequeño corazón. Intenta no pensar en sus pobres intentos en la cocina, en el brillo casi seductor de su mirada, en las casuales caricias que puede darle. Intenta no pensar en el Bosque de Dean en su ventana y en las sonrisas cómplices; en las citas improvisadas y las noches en el sillón, en su cabeza en su falda mientras ella lee un libro, en sus dedos entrelazados mientras miran una película cursi en un cine muggle. Intenta, sobretodo, no pensar en el hecho de que ambos se aman, pero no se aman. Ambos saben que aquello que hay entre ellos es amor y, sin embargo… no se dejan amar. Él no sabe porqué. Intenta no pensar mucho en eso. La mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho, se dedica a pensar en la lista de cosas en las que no puede pensar.

- Oh, olvidé decirte… Laura ha preguntado por ti otra vez.- dice ella, de forma casual, sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos.

- ¿Laura?- pregunta él, confundido. Hermione intenta (en vano) ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en sus labios al ver que él no recuerda a la tal Laura.

- Sí, Laura. ¿La rubia que trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional? La conocimos en la fiesta de Dean Thomas…- explica ella, tirando la tarta de melaza en el basurero. Harry frunce el ceño.

- ¿Y para qué me necesitan en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional?

- ¡Oh, Harry! Sabes, a veces creo que aún tienes quince años.- bromea ella, limpiándose las manos.

- ¡Gracias! Desearía poder decir lo mismo de ti.- responde él, conteniendo una risa.

- El punto es…- continúa ella, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.- que Laura quiere salir contigo. En una cita.- le explica. Harry la mira entonces, intentando no pensar en la expectativa de su rostro.

- Pues… tendrás que decirle que no estoy interesado. Que no puedo salir con ella.- responde él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta Hermione. Ella inspira, y él sabe que está haciendo lo imposible por contener su intriga, sus esperanzas.

- ¿Porqué no? Ella es linda, inteligente…

- Ella no es tu. No es Hermione.- la interrumpe, enfatizando sus palabras, estirando su mano para colocar uno de los rebeldes cabellos de ella detrás de su oído. Hermione sonríe y suspira, esta vez sin contenerse, sin reprimirse, y Harry cree que él tampoco debería hacerlo. Que está cansado de hacerlo. Que este es el momento correcto para acercarse, como esa primera noche, y besarla. Y lo hace. Lo hace por todas los desayunos y las notas a media mañana, por el Bosque de Dean y por las sonrisas cómplices, y por aquella vez en cuarto año cuando ella se quedó a su lado aún cuando nadie mas lo hizo. La besa una, dos, tres… pierde la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la besa. Y ella responde, se deja besar, se amolda a su cuerpo. Ella lo deja que él los aparezca en su cuarto y que la tumbe en la vieja cama, entre más besos y mas sonrisas y manos temblorosas y ansiosas que buscan cierres y botones. Ella es hermosa, y es brillante, y su piel se siente suave y cálida bajo sus manos. Ella se acerca más a él por cada beso que él le da, ella le acaricia el pecho, la espalda, su estómago… todo lo que sus manos pueden encontrar. Él le quita la vieja remera de Gryffindor que ella lleva puesta, y tiembla un poco al ver que ella no está usando sostén. Ella ríe, y él ríe, y ambos sienten que podrían quedarse allí por el resto de su vida, piel con piel, cambiando beso por beso, riéndose uno del otro, de la torpeza de la situación.

- Eres… eres tan hermosa.- le murmura al oído, acariciándola, fundiéndose con ella. No sabe cuanto dura. Tal vez sea un año, una hora, dos minutos… no lo sabe. Sabe que cuando lo hacen, cuando hacen el amor por primera vez, él se siente completo. Él siente que la ama con toda la fuerza del mundo. Ella se acomoda en su pecho, besándolo, y el ritmo de su respiración se vuelve más pausado. Él comienza a pensar entonces en todas las cosas en las que no ha podido pensar. Se pasa el resto de la noche pensando en ella, mirándola dormir, acariciándola.

- Te amo.- le murmura, mientras Hermione ríe en sueños. Sabe que no lo está escuchando. Él sólo practica. Tarde o temprano, ella va a estar preparada para escucharlo, tal vez hasta para decirlo. Hoy, Harry se conforma con que ambos se arriesguen a sentirlo.

**V**

_The time is right _

_Your perfume fills my head_

_The stars get red_

_And Oh! The night is so blue!_

_And then I'm going to spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like I love you._

- ¿Tienes los ojos bien cerrados?

- Harry, me pusiste dos vendas y me estás tapando con tu mano, casi no puedo respirar.

- Yo no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, es todo.-

- Si sigues presionándome asi voy a asfixiarme, y eso si que va a arruinarte la sorpresa…

- Bueno, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

- ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos al unísono, en el exacto momento en que Harry retiraba las vendas de los ojos de Hermione. Ella parpadeó por unos segundos, desconcertada, mientras su madre le tiraba los brazos al cuello y le hundía la mejilla de un beso.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto…?- inquirió ella, mirando a Harry por sobre el hombro de su padre (quien la abrazaba ahora).

- Es una fiesta por tu ascenso.- explica él, mostrándole el cartel que cuelga del techo del comedor del tercer piso del Número 12.

- Eso fue hace dos semanas.- murmura Hermione, con el ceño fruncido. Harry se encoje de hombros, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Más vale tarde que nunca.- responde, girándose sobre sus talones para dirigirse hasta el rincón de la sala en el que Teddy y Victorie Weasley juegan. Decir que está cansado es una subestimación. Él, Jane y Hagrid han trabajado toda la tarde. Han corrido la larga mesa (que rebalsa de comida y bebidas) hacia un costado, dejando un amplio espacio para los invitados, y han colocado luces de colores, flores y globos en todos los rincones del salón. Vale la pena, sin embargo. Harry sabe que vale la pena en cuanto la ve sonreír brillantemente, y sus miradas se cruzan inconcientemente un par de veces, aún estando en lados opuestos de la habitación. Ellos bailan un par de canciones, y luego él la deja bailar con Teddy mientras hace lo propio con Jane. No es hasta después de media noche que las cosas bajan un poco su ritmo. Victorie se queda dormida sobre su pedazo de pastel, y Teddy hace lo propio en la falda de su abuela. Hagrid ya ha roto dos floreros, y se declara demasiado "alegre" como para seguir. Se retira de la habitación tambaleándose, dándole a Harry una palmada en el hombro que lo dobla en dos. Los Granger se retiran también a su cuarto, y el resto de los invitados toman turnos en la chimenea para volver a sus hogares. Harry deja a Teddy en su cama, en la habitación que él le preparó en su propia casa, y se dirige a la cocina para darle a Kreacher algunas indicaciones. Se detiene al llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, pues oye las voces de Hermione y Luna viniendo directamente desde la cocina.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- inquiere la rubia, mientras Hermione acomoda los restos de comida adentro del refrigerador que instalaron especialmente. Carraspea un poco antes de contestar, como si estuviera midiendo con detenimiento sus palabras.

- No. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?- responde, con seguridad, y Harry siente como si alguien acabara de patearle el pecho con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Porqué me mientes?- vuelve a preguntar Luna, casi con un tono risueño. Hermione no contesta, por lo que la rubia continúa.- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo Nargels?

- No, tonta. Tienes… algo distinto. Como un brillo. Cómo si por fin volvieras a ser feliz, a ser tu misma. Como si estuvieras enamorada de la vida otra vez, con deseos de vivir.- explica, jugando con el corcho de una de las tantas cervezas de manteca que han tomado. Se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, y Luna vuelve a hablar.- Nos enamoramos de la vida cuando nos enamoramos de otra persona, de alguien. Y tu puedes… puedes mentirme a mi, Hermione. Pero, por favor, no te mientas a ti misma. ¿Está bien?

- Esta bien.- contesta ella, con una media sonrisa, apoyando la espalda en la pared y mirando a su amiga con cariño.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir.- anuncia, incorporándose y acercándose hasta al puerta. Se detiene antes de pasar el umbral y se gira para mirar a Hermione de nuevo.- Lo veo en sus ojos también, ¿sabes? Es genuino. Él no puede no serlo, de todos modos. No tengas miedo.- le dice, dejando a Hermione sola en la pequeña habitación.- Y tu no sabes como esconderte.- le murmura a Harry cuando pasa a su lado, subiendo por las escaleras, y dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto que le fue asignado. Harry se queda sentado en la escalera por unos segundos, tratando de pensar en las palabras de Luna.

- Puedes pasar si quieres, ya se que estás ahí.- lo llama la cansada voz de Hermione desde la cocina. Harry entra y la encuentra sentada en el pequeño diván, con los ojos cansados pero felices.

- ¿Te gustó la fiesta?- inquiere él, sentándose a su lado.

- Claro que sí, gracias.- responde ella, rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos y besándolo en la mejilla.- No entiendo del todo a que venía, pero la disfruté igual.- confiesa ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

- ¿El cartel no fue lo suficientemente gráfico?

- Sí. Pero… no lo sé, por un segundo, cuando fuiste a buscarme a la oficina y me vendaste los ojos yo creí que… que esto tenía que ver con nuestro aniversario. Hoy cumplimos un mes desde… la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.- murmura ella, jugando con sus nudillos. Harry intenta mantenerse firme, no ceder ante las caricias. Aún está dolido, aún está molesto.

- No podemos tener un aniversario si no estamos saliendo.- responde él, en un tono lúgubre, sin mirarla.

- Pero la fiesta fue por eso, ¿no? Fue para camuflar nuestros deseos de celebrar.- agrega ella. Harry asiente, con un suspiro.- Tu y yo no estamos saliendo, Harry. Eso no puedes negarlo. Es más complicado que sólo… dos personas saliendo. No somos eso.

- ¿Pero porqué no? Quiero decir… salimos, nos divertimos, estamos juntos, hacemos… hacemos el amor de la forma más increíble y yo…

- No lo digas. Por favor, no lo digas.- ruega ella, con un susurro, y el corazón de Harry vuelve a romperse en mi pedazos.

- ¿Por qué no? Hermione… es lo que siento, y se que es lo que tu sientes también.

- ¡Porque yo ya no soy la persona de la que tu te enamoraste, Harry!- exclama ella, al borde de las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie y abrazándose a si misma.- Ya no estamos en guerra, arriesgando nuestras vidas. Ya no soy la heroína y tu el héroe, luchando por sobrevivir, entregándonos el uno al otro. Ya no puedo llenar esas expectativas, Harry. Debes entender que estás… estás equivocándote.- explica ella, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro. Harry suspira.

- Nunca, en quince años, te he oído decir una sola estupidez. Hasta ahora.- dice él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta ella. La toma de las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas con su pulgar, y obligándola a mirarlo.- Hermione… yo te amo. Y eso… eso no tiene sólo que ver con nuestro pasado. Es nuestro presente lo que más me enamora de ti, de hecho. Como tu y yo nos amoldamos a todas las situaciones, como tenemos está capacidad de transformarnos y de ser constantes al mismo tiempo. Te amo… porque elegiste el Bosque de Dean para poner en tu ventana y porque sólo discutimos por estupideces, por banalidades, y la mayoría de las veces en que lo hacemos es porque uno intenta proteger demasiado al otro. Te amo porque me escuchas y me dejas escucharte, y porque compras los caramelos de menta; porque nunca me dejaste solo, ni por un segundo. Soy yo el que tiene que llenar las expectativas. Quisiera que entendieras que tu… tu me amaste todos estos años. Y yo sólo quiero (necesito) que me dejes devolverte ese amor. Es todo lo que te pido.- ruega él, conteniendo las lágrimas que intentan escaparse de sus propios ojos. Ella lo mira por un momento, desconcertada.

- ¿Realmente… realmente me amas tanto?- dice, con una media sonrisa. Harry asiente, sonriendo también, encontrando su incredulidad algo tierna. Hermione lo rodea por los hombros entonces, y Harry deja caer sus brazos hasta su cintura.- Yo también te amo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Mucho. Muchísimo más de lo que puedes imaginar.- admite, apoyando su frente en la de él. Harry suelta una pequeña carcajada, incapaz de controlar la burbujeante alegría que se va generando en su pecho, y Hermione sonríe con él. Ella lo besa entonces, tomándolo desprevenido, jugando con sus cabellos. Y Harry obedece, y se aferra más a su cintura, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, y Hermione aprovecha la oportunidad para entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura de él, acercando más sus cuerpos. Vuelven a caer en el diván, y ella suelta una carcajada cuando, al separarse por unos segundos, se encuentra con que a Harry se le están cayendo los anteojos. Hermione se los coloca mejor y se acomoda más en la falda de Harry, volviendo a apoyar su frente en la del muchacho.

- Te amo.- murmura él, una vez más, desquitándose por todos esos días en los que tuvo que reprimirse.

- Yo también te amo.- responde ella, casi automáticamente.

- Ah! ¿Ves que fácil que es?- bromea él, besándola brevemente. Hermione sonríe, y le acomoda los desprolijos cabellos y el cuello de la camisa.

- Feliz aniversario, cariño.- le dice, mientras él se recuesta en el diván y ella se acomoda sobre su pecho.

- Me gusta eso. Creo que podría hacerme a la idea.- responde él, conteniendo un bostezo, acariciándole los suaves rizos marrones. Ella sonríe, y le besa una mejilla, la punta de la nariz y los labios.

- Muy bien, _cariño_. Pero no vuelvas a llamarme estúpida nunca más.- lo reprende. Harry sonríe. Cree, sin temor a equivocarse, que la única estupidez que han cometido es no dedicarse a quererse un poco antes.


End file.
